


That's amore

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [23]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Broken Bones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gift Fic, Guilt, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Augustus had a slight accident & broke his leg, which means his husband, Delta, gets to take care of him.
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta
Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434427
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	That's amore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatRadFailure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/gifts).



“Pass me the pins, sport.” Augustus called down to Delta, his husband standing diligently at the foot off the ladder, holding it up securely. The former Big Daddy made a worried sort of noise as he looked up at Augustus, who was holding onto the ladder with one hand while trying to not let go of the massive ‘Happy Birthday!’ banner with the other. The ladder was a flimsy old thing that the two men had borrowed from their neighbours who graciously agreed to the exchange. It could barely hold its own weight anymore, years of use having worn it down, but it had to do for now. Augustus, being the smaller of the two, was the one to scale it, the metal groaning whenever the 7’ tall mountain of muscle that was Delta rested his foot upon it. Delta wasn’t very happy at that, not wanting the love of his life to fall & get hurt, & he threw up a pout every single time Augustus asked him to step away for a moment to fetch him something. He couldn’t even get any kisses for the pouting because Augustus refused to get off the ladder until the job was done, both men fearing that if he stepped off & tried climbing it again it would finally just give up. So, he was stuck at the bottom, grumpily worrying his day away & feeling useless. At least he had quite the view from that angle, the one good aspect of this situation.

“Dee, the _pins.”_ Augustus repeated, giving Delta a small annoyed glare, steading himself atop the ladder with a hand resting on the wall in front of him. Delta huffed & looked around the room, trying to locate the pins & come up with the quickest journey to them. Once they were in his sight, he let go of the ladder with one hand. He shuffled closer to the pins, resting far out in the middle of the living room upon the table beside the sofa. Once he couldn’t shuffle any further without letting go of the ladder, he took a breath to steady his nerves, looked back to Augustus to make sure he was alright (he was more than alright, watching Delta’s antics with an amused expression), & then looked back at the pins. Three, two... Delta legged it to the table, practically tackling the small box of pins to get to it faster. He was back on his feet almost immediately, yet he wasn’t quite fast enough. There was a groan like bending metal, before a resounding crack burst through the air & Delta burst back into action. Time seemed to slow as he spun around, his first glimpse of the ladder being its snapped legs, before a blur shot past his vision.

“AARGH! My leg!” Augustus cried out when he hit the ground, the metal ladder collapsing on top of him. Delta was at his side the very next moment, ripping the ladder off him & letting it crash against the wall, smashing upon impact. He was all over Augustus, checking his head for any injuries or a concussion, poking & prodding around his arms & ribs, feeling along his stomach for any signs of internal bleeding, before finally coming to his leg. Despite his size, Delta couldn’t have been more gentle as he peeled away the trouser leg of Augustus’ slacks, gently brushing past an angry lump of swelling at the base of his leg.

“Oh god, it’s broken, ain’t it?” Augustus bemoaned, hissing lightly when Delta touched the place of breakage. Delta nodded with a sombre expression, resting his forehead against his husband’s knee in a silent apology. He could have stopped it, he’s sure he could, if he was just faster, if he hadn’t stepped away.

Augustus put a hand on the back of Delta’s neck, “Hey, hey. It’s ok. Ya couldn’t have known.” Delta let out a whale-like noise, pressing his head against Augustus’ & nuzzling his cheek. He’s sorry, love, he is, “Let’s head to the hospital.” Delta gave a nod & picked him right up. Augustus called out to Eleanor & the Little Sisters that they were heading to the hospital, before Delta walked out with his husband in his grip, holding him closely & securely. He was going to take care of his husband; he’d make him feel better.

~~==~~==~~==~~==~~==

Augustus lay in his & Delta’s bed, back at their house, with a brand new, blinding white cast adorning his leg, already covered in ‘Get Better Soon’ doodles curtesy of the Little Sisters they had adopted. A cast adorning his very much broken leg, with breaks in two places, & a fracture in two others. Delta sat at his side diligently, still feeling guilty over allowing this to happen, but very much ready to be there at his husband’s beck & call. He would take great care of Augustus.

“This ain’t exactly how I expected to spend this weekend.” Augustus grumbled out, while shuffling around to get more comfortable. Delta was immediately hovering over him, making questioning noises like he was asking what his hubby needed. Augustus waved him off, sinking back down in his mountain of pillows & Delta dropped back by his side with a sad noise. Augustus crossed his arms & huffed, not meeting Delta’s eye despite the sad noises the former Big Daddy was making. He was fidgeting, shifting around in his place, want to _do_ something, _anything_ for his hurt husband, not wanting to be useless while Augustus was suffering, or as close as.

Eventually, Augustus let out a sigh & placed a hand upon Delta’s shoulder, instantly getting his attention, “Cook me somethin’, chief? I’m hungry.” A smile split Delta’s lips, the man’s entire demeanour shifting as if a switch had been flipped. After a brief kiss, Delta rushed out of the room, racing towards the kitchen & smashing into every single wall that stood in his way. He whacked his forehead on the low doorframe as he reached the kitchen, rubbing at the angry red mark with an equally angry grumble. Stupid walls & doors stopping him from helping his hubby. Didn’t they see that he was on an important mission to quench his husband’s hunger? Augustus needed Delta’s help & those stupid walls were stopping him from helping.

Delta kept on grumbling for a solid minute before a light bulb went off in his brain & he remembered why exactly he was angry at the walls in the first place. All this stress was making it hard to concentrate sometimes. Delta pulled his hand away from his forehead & looked up at the room he found himself in. From there Delta flitted about the spacious kitchen, grabbing pots & pans, checking for fresh ingredients & the ideal spices. With his husband wounded & bed-bound, Delta decided to make him his favourite to lift his mood: spaghetti. He made the past from scratch, using a recipe a friend taught him after he had reached the surface. While waiting around, whether it was waiting for the pasta to cook, or for the sauce to simmer, he would rush back to his & Augustus’ bedroom to check up on the man.

“Aww, ain’cha such a sweetheart.” Augustus hummed when Delta began peppering his face with delicate kisses during one of those trips. Delta beamed at the compliment, beyond happy that he could make his husband happy too. He wrapped his arms around Augustus, bringing him closer for a hug. Augustus put his head on Delta’s shoulder, throwing his arms around the other’s neck & looking up into his eyes with such a loving look, Delta felt as if his soul had burst out of his body, soaring high among the clouds, briefly brushing with heaven. Delta didn’t think he could ever find a more beautiful amazing man in the entire world, & he thanked fate for making him so lucky as to be able to meet Augustus.

“Don’t burn the food, kid.” Augustus gave a chuckle as realisation dawned on Delta & he burst upwards, making little panicked noises as he bounded down the hallway & to the kitchen. The pasta, luckily, survived, as did the sauce. Delta’s dignity, however, took a hit, & he brought the finished spaghetti to his husband with his head hanging low & his feet dragging down the hall. He was met with an amused chuckle when he came into the room, Augustus giving him a gentle smile. He passed over the spaghetti & dropped down heavily onto the bed next to Augustus.

“Thank you, hun.” At least he got a kiss for his efforts. He sat beside Augustus, like a royal guard watching over his ruler, as his king ate the spaghetti. Augustus would every so often look up from his food & chuckle at Delta’s expression, once even comparing him to one of those British guards with the really tall hats. That got a laugh out of the former Big Daddy, a bright & welcome change upon his scarred face.

“Well, won’t ya look at _that_ handsome smile.” A blush spread over Delta’s cheeks at those words, causing him to turn away from embarrassment & cover his cheeks. He let out a deep whine, like a whale call that echoed in an underwater cave, as Augustus placed a hand on Delta’s pale cheek & gently lead his husband’s head to face him, meeting his gaze. They kissed again, & again, & again, sharing in the soft moments of pleasure & peace.

~~==~~==~~==~~==

Late into the evening, Delta was wrapped around Augustus in their bed, the shorter man’s head resting atop his husband’s shoulder, while Delta carded his fingers through his lover’s hair. Augustus had his eyes closed, but he was still awake, his lips slightly agape as he breathed softy & sleepily. Delta watched him, committing to memory every part of him, the dark plains of his cheeks, the rounded curve of plush, kissable lips, the soft edges of his jaw. He watched his husband with a loving look, placing delicate kisses upon his face.

Outside the sky was clear, a sheet of velvety blue speckled with the glowing beauty of the stars, & the pale face of the moon swayed gently among her sisters, gazing down upon the world below the celestial bodies. Her tender light filtered through Delta & Augustus’ window, resting upon their bed & bathing them in an ethereal glow, blessing their union of love & guarding over them with her watchful gaze.

In the corner of the room, an antique gramophone painted golden quietly groaned out grating tunes, as Dean Martin sang his songs of love, his words filling the small room in a little bakery by the sea.

That’s amore.

That’s amore.


End file.
